1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure of cardboard boxes that are commonly used in industry, in packaging of goods for consumers, and generally in commerce. Cardboard boxes are generally sealed with tape at the flaps to form the bottom and the top of the box. Once the box is opened by cutting or ripping of the tape, the box cannot be easily and quickly reclosed for other use or storage of the contents of the box which is partially consumed.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art utilizes tapes, sticky binders and the like to hold the box flaps together. Tape is used on initial assembly, and later upon resealing of the box. Usually, when the box is reclosed after opening, the flaps are merely bent down in an overlapping fashion to interlink with each other in a crisscross fashion.
When a box is reused, such as for storage by consumers, the box top may also be resealed with any handy tape, string or the like. If it is necessary to utilize a label on the box, the usual procedure is to mark the box with a separate stick on label, or just to write on the box information about its contents.